User blog:Arvin30p/Unnumbered Chapters 01: The old tale of the naive Admiral
Unnumbered Chapters 01: The old tale of the naive Admiral First blunder Back in the old days... There was an admiral who was started to run his own naval base. He was a person gifted with the innocence of the world and the protection of it made him unaware of the dangers that lurk outside. His secretary was also a reflection of his naïveté since they were quite similar in all terms. Anyways, the two managed to hold on until, they have met troubles as of early. "Umm... Samidare, where is our developmental material?" Samidare who was checking their resources scratched her head as she can't hide the truth from her Admiral. "Well... You see... When you were in construction spree... It seems that we ran out of those items." "I see. So, they will get back soon right? I mean our resources regenerates for a while, so it means that our developmental materials comes back too?" Samidare who was already half teary can't say the truth to her Admiral. The Admiral however... Learned the truth a day later. Instead of scolding Samidare, he blamed it all on himself as he tries to look for the solutions for that predicament. And few days has passed and he finally learned that the developmental materials can be get via completing quests which were set-up by the HQ. His second blunder Lately, the Admiral realized there is something wrong with his fleet. "Samidare, this is quite strange hearing it for me but, how do we get light cruisers? Or a heavy cruiser? I mean, all I see in our base is a base filled with Destroyers." "Well, since we have ran out of developmental materials for quite some time... we relied too much on whatever the enemy had left behind which is usually a destroyer." "I see... so we can get those heavy ships in the construction?" "Yes. The problem is... we have no developmental materials as of the moment." "Indeed" And the two sigh as they look at the mess hall swarmed with Destroyers chatting with one another. His third blunder When the Admiral got his light cruisers and above, he proceed in leveling them at the fastest way possible. But, when he was sortied the team for the 50th time, a letter arrived at his base. Greetings! I heard that you are quite busy in leveling your ships. But let me remind you that when your Command rank has increased, the difficulty of the Extra Operations gets tougher. Something that you can't handle if this persist. I advise you to limit your leveling and take it easy. Regards, The HQ "HQ has sent you a letter?" Admiral inquired as she gets close to me. "Yeah. It seems that I level too much." "Hmm... Do you regret it?" "Not really. But... What should I do then?" "I guess I will leave to your discretion then. After all, I am always with you no matter what." "I believe in you then. Say Samidare... If possible, could you be my one and only?" "Eh?" "I mean, Can you become my girl?" Samidare has a pained look on her face, but it was due to the fact that the Admiral is still naive and inexperienced. She believes that if he stays a bit long in the operations, his preferences will change. "Admiral... I can't answer your question for now. But if your feelings hasn't changed, please confess to me once again." "I see..." And thus, the Admiral ignored the letter and he proceed in leveling other ships. Akagi Akagi was the first standard carrier the Admiral got. "Admiral, more rice please." "Here!" "Thanks Admiral." "Say Akagi, are you really that gluttonous?" "Hmm... I don't know. But when I am hungry, I often eat a lot." "..." "Say Admiral, do you like Samidare-chan?" "Well..." "I'll be rooting for you two then." "Thanks Akagi." ("How I wish you have looked at me instead...") "What did you say Akagi?" "Nothing Admiral. My Bauxite is such a good commodity. Yummy." "I hope my bauxite will last." And thus the two spent a peaceful day chatting like this. Chitose (the carrier) Chitose becomes the Admiral's secretary for the day. "Admiral, can you join me for some booze?" "No Chitose. Asides, I don't drink." "Right." Chitose chugs down a bottle of wine in her hand. "Say Chitose..." "What is it Admiral?" "Well... Regarding to your advice on how I should make Samidare fall for me... Well, I want more of that advice since its working." "Oh!?" "What do you mean with that?" "Well..." "Chitose, so you mean that those things were just to bring us apart?" "Yes." "For what grounds?" "Well... Hic*" "Chitose?" "I like you Admiral. Please notice my feelings..." "..." The Admiral stood up and left Chitose alone. The Lie During the Admiral's first Operation, he is currently having a hard time dealing with the enemy fleet in Area B. During those times... Chitose and Akagi were badly injured. So the Admiral called them to ask them something. "Chitose and Akagi, I want to ask you something. Is it true if you proceed like that, you will sink?" Akagi and Chitose felt that if they told him the truth, the Admiral will be burdened once more since he came to terms that he can't reach the boss one more time thus having to pay for the damage the fleet has incurred. But, the two can't tell him a lie either. If the admiral has learned the truth... they might get punished for doing something like that and managed to survive. But nonetheless, Akagi made her move. "It's not true Admiral. I will be opening a path to our fleet so that we can win this operation" "Wait Akagi. That is..." Akagi cuts out the line before Samidare who was with them started to say her opinion. Then, Akagi removes the battery of the radio and she threw it to the ocean. "Sorry Samidare-chan, but I want you to know that we are doing this because we love him." "Eh!?" Chitose pats Samidare's head and winks at her saying that it'll be alright in the end. "But Akagi-san, Chitose-san... if both of you sunk to the bottom of the ocean, how can I face the Admiral?" "Well... I haven't thought about that situation." Akagi answers as she makes a pained look in her face. "Hey, let's go home. It'll be fine if we can't kill the boss this time, just take it easy, will ya?" But before they can flee from battle, they were caught by the enemy fleet which was patrolling in the area. Their Demise Akagi and Chitose launched their planes as they attack the opposing fleet, as soon as they managed to land a hit with the enemy using their torped bombers and dive bombers, the two carriers were hit by the opponent's opening Airstrike. "My apologies... Please... scuttle me with the torpedoes." "Akagi-san?" Samidare witnessed the fall of Akagi as she sinks into the abyss. Chitose managed to avoid being hit, but later on the fight... "Chiyoda... I leave the rest... to you..." "CHITOSE-san!!" Samidare and the fleet who witnessed the downfall of two carriers tried their best to survive the onslaught. And after the exhange, they managed to secure a win by proceeding to the night battles. But then, with the loss of two carriers... The fleet is greatly demotivated after that. Aftermath The fleet returns back to the base after they managed to kill the boss. The Admiral who was waiting for their arrival welcomes them. "Welcome back." Samidare who was still crying due to the fact that the two carriers sunk during that battle. "Samidare? Why are you crying?" The rest of the fleet went on to the repair docks to get themselves ready. "Admiral... I am sorry. I am sorry. If I was a bit careful, this would not happen." "What do you mean?" "Admiral. I made a big mistake. Sorry, Sorry." Tears keeps falling down on Samidare's face as she lets her emotion run wild. "By the way, where is the hungry Akagi and the sweet Chitose?" Samidare can't say a word to describe what happened to the two. "Samidare?" Soon after, Samidare gave the Admiral the radio which was always carried by Akagi since she was one of the contacts of the Admiral. "This is Akagi's... what happened to her? What happened to them?" "I am sorry. If I was strong enough. If I was alert enough. If I was careful enough... I should have prevented them from sinking... Sorry, Sorry Admiral. I am such a failure... I let you down... I am..." Before Samidare finished saying her lines, she saw a scene she hasn't seen before in all of her life as a ship-girl. For the first time, she saw tears falling from the eyes of the Admiral. "Akagi... you are a liar. Chitose, I'm sorry if I didn't answer your question... Girls, I am sorry. I am sorry for being incompetent. I am sorry for being so naive. I am sorry... I am sorry for everything..." And soon, the two can't stop crying until they can't shed their tears anymore. The Separation After the Admiral learnt the loss of his two carriers, the Admiral didn't left his room at all. All operations were on a halt and they were currently having a conversation based on the events that happened the day before. Samidare resumed to work and she stood at the side of the Admiral's chair; waiting for the Admiral to return. Samidare has shed tears due to the loss of her friends... It is natural for her. After all, they were both her supporters in terms of making her fall for the Admiral. "The desk feels so empty without you here... Admiral, I want to see you." Samidare caresses the Admiral's chair. Soon Kongou enters the office. "Hey Admiral! Oh it's just Samidare. Where is he?" "He is in his room." "Oh. Is he really that guilty?" "Kongou-san, what should I do? The Admiral might have to end his life if he didn't go out of his room. I am worried. Kongou-san, tell me what should I do?" Kongou smiled after hearing those words from Samidare "Listen here Samidare, It's true that it’s partly his fault for not knowing the truth beforehand. But there is nothing we can do about it. I guess this should be used as a foundation to all his future operations to come. Listen Samidare, our Admiral is a great guy, despite being a naive young man, he truly cares and loves us all that he is willing to shed tears for our fallen comrades. I believe that it’s still not too late to set things right. So Samidare, even if it pains me a bit that I can't help him at all... I hope your words can reach his heart." "Yes Kongou-san. Thanks for the Advice. I'll go get him." "Just take your time Samidare, I will man the base for now. Show him the power of your burning love!" Samidare left the office and she rush towards the Admiral's bedroom. A reason to start over once more Samidare stood behind the Admiral's bedroom "Admiral? Can I talk to you?" There was no response "Admiral, are you there?" Soon, Samidare heard a slow movement coming inside the room. "Admiral, I am here to offer you a shoulder..." Before Samidare could finish what she says, the door opens. "I can't let you stand outside... let's go in." "Yes Admiral." And Samidare enters the Admiral's room. Inside the Admiral's room, it was dark and all the lights were turned off "Admiral? It's quite dark here." "You'll get used to it... after all... I am a man with a dark future as an admiral." "PLEASE DON"T SAY THAT!!!" Samidare shouts for the first time to the Admiral to get himself back on his feet. "I see... so even you are hating me... ehehehe." The Admiral was pushed by Samidare towards the bed. "Admiral. This is not like you at all! You are not the man that I respected! Admiral, please smile. Please smile not for me, but for your own sake!" "I can't... I would feel guilty for them if I can't atone to my sins." "But, aren't you suffering enough?" The admiral can't answer back. Sooner, Samidare places her hand on the Admiral's face "It's fine if you weep once more. I mean, we are weak people after all... And we all make mistakes, but do not let these things weigh you down. Akagi-san didn't want you to suffer after leaving us. In fact, she wants you to forgive her for telling you a lie. She knows that your resources are getting low, so she decided to gamble a bit but in the end, she met her end. Chitose-san kept quiet since you know that you will be robbed out of resources once again if they come back fruitless from the battles... I guess they just cared for you then." "But, in the end... it's my fault for sending them to their graves. It's my fault for letting them sink into the bottom of the ocean. It's all my fault... And it's too heavy for me to carry it." Samidare moves closer and kisses the Admiral's lips and then she replied to him in the most earnest way possible. "If you are burdened by it... Let me share that burden with you. After all, I was there when it all happened. I am quite stronger than what you see in me. So Admiral, look up and look ahead. This is not enough to put you down... As a matter of fact, treat this as your stepping stone towards to your success." "But, I might forget about them?" "Don't worry... even if we forgot them... I will always be here with you... and that alone is enough. Admiral, even though it's too early to say this to you but I'll say it anyways. Admiral... I love you. So please cheer up. I don't want you to be sad, after all... it made me sad too. I want to see the smile in your face since it suites you better." "Samidare... but..." "No more buts... I am saying this already to you and yet you still look for them, how awful." "Sorry." "No Admiral. Don't say sorry to me. I want you to say from now on is Thank you and that is my order." "So-... Thanks Samidare." "That's good." "Anyways, should we go out already, wha!?" The Admiral grabbed Samidare's arm. "Samidare, I'll never ever let you out of this room until I get better." "What do you mean?" Soon after, the Admiral kisses Samidare and the two stayed inside the room for the whole day. His Recovery The Admiral recovers the next day and he returned to his office and he started to facilitate the revenge operation to get their final kill and to catch up to the levels of the ship he has lost. "Samidare, our reserve Akagi is ready; right?" "Yup Admiral." "I see... well then, let's train her." And so, the Admiral trained his reserved Akagi and he beat her up into shape until she is ready to sortie too. Later on, they managed to clear the Okinoshima Islands Operation and they went back in clearing the Second Area of the Seasonal Operation. And later that day, they defeated the boss and they made it out without someone falling into the abyss this time. And so, the Admiral was able to get his rare planes and get decided to continue in getting his girls to train a lot. A year and a half from now "It's been a year and a half since then." "Yes Admiral." "So did you finally forgive yourself?" "Yes. And as a matter of fact, Akagi finally forgives me." "I see... So Admiral, shall we head back already?" "Yeah." The Admiral bowed to the three tomb stones that were erected in the area behind the naval base. It contains the names of the ships that have fall in battle. And it was a memorial to celebrate the times that they were alive. "Admiral, look what our team has got. You'll be surprised." "Hmm... I see. Well then Samidare, let's go and meet her already." And thus, our lives has just begun. '- End,' Author's notes: This story was based on my own runs. The majority of the stories is due to the dramatization I have embellished into the story, but the feelings I have during the time when I sunk my first two ships were real since I did stop playing for a day before resuming back to playing KC. Deep in my heart, I can still remember the day where I made a foolish mistakes and I did pay for it. In the end, it was never worth it to sink someone to clear a certain map... thus it made me realize that I really love my girls and I plan on not letting them die on me until the time KC goes out of commission. With all that I have said and done... There is one lesson to this story I have written to them all, no matter what happens, do not sink someone... it’s not worth it. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic